


To Save the King

by Just_A_Thing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Thing/pseuds/Just_A_Thing
Summary: Arthur lies to Agravaine about going to a sorcerer, and Merlin's spell works. This changes everything. Merlin will finally get to live in peace, and embrace who he really is. But he must get there first, and along the way he must convince Arthur of the true beauty of magic.(It's better than it sounds, okay?)
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Of Lies, Love, and Long Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, you already saw the tags, they're a mess. Lancelot is alive, by the way, and so is Uther, but don't worry, he'll die eventually. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you already saw the tags, they're a mess. Lancelot is alive, by the way, and so is Uther, but don't worry, he'll die eventually. I hope you like it!

Arthur had told Merlin that, as a knight, you learn to control your fear. But when he was fighting the Gleeman who was trying to kill his father, he had been terrified. He was drunk, sleepy, too slow, and the guards just wouldn't come. He had failed his father and because of that his father had almost died.

Which was why he wasn't telling Agravaine what he was doing. He felt guilty, but he knew how his uncle would react if he knew that he was using magic to cure his father. But he had to make up some excuse, so he went with a classic.

"I need time to process the state of my father, so I will be going on a hunting trip," Arthur lied. Agravaine looked at him unusually, but nodded.

"I understand, sire," Agravaine said, smiling at him. "I truly hope it goes well." Arthur nodded nervously and exited the room. He immediately ran to the stables where Merlin was waiting with the horses.

"Is everything ready?" Arthur asked anxiously, checking all the bags and the straps on the horses. Merlin watched him and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, Arthur, everything is good to go. I'm not an idiot," he said. Arthur just nodded, which was slightly worrying. "Is everything okay, Arthur?" Merlin asked gently. Arthur paused in his rummaging and looked down at the ground.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he implored. He looked pitiful with his shoulders slumped and his hands clenched at his sides. Merlin's heart went out to him. Sure, Arthur was a jerk sometimes, but Merlin knew that he tried his best to do the right thing, to do what was good for his kingdom, to put his people first. And he didn't know if he was doing that now.

"I don't know if you're doing the right thing, but I do know that I would do the same," Merlin said softly. Arthur nodded, still looking at the ground. Suddenly, he turned and pushed past Merlin toward the door to leave.

"Get some sleep, Merlin," he called over his shoulder. "And remember, don't be late." He strode put the door, leaving Merlin standing alone in the empty stables.

As Arthur was walking back to his chambers, he almost bumped into Lancelot, who quickly sidestepped to avoid getting run into. Arthur apologized, and Lance asked why he wasn't in bed already. Arthur looked uncomfortable at this question, and Lancelot backed off, but Arthur told him anyway.

"I'm using magic to heal my father." Once it was said, Arthur slightly regretted saying it. The other knight looked surprised, but not critical, thankfully. "There's a sorcerer living in a house at the edge of the Forest of Glaestig. Merlin and I are going there tomorrow to find him," Arthur explained. Lancelot hesitated, but nodded.

"Well, Arthur, I hope it goes well for you," he said, bowing and turning to leave. Arthur waved and walked off down the hall. 

Lancelot proceeded to make his way to Merlin's chambers. Gaius waved him back to Merlin's room, and Lance knocked on the door and poked his head in. Merlin was bent over a book, his eyes moving furiously, and didn't notice the knight come in.

"Merlin." Lancelot's voice shook Merlin out of his studying. "Is it true that you are going with Arthur to find a sorcerer tomorrow?" Lancelot asked quietly. Merlin shrugged and grinned a bit.

"Well, Arthur is going to find a sorcerer," he said. Lancelot smiled back, but wore a slightly worried look on his face. He came to sit at the end of the bed, looking at Merlin seriously.

"Merlin, you're going to the house that we went to when you were attacked by the Dorocha. Nobody lives there," Lancelot pointed out. "So the only reason you would be there is if you were going to use your magic to heal the King." Merlin looked a bit sheepish, but then looked at Lancelot pleadingly. 

"Lance, don't you see?" He asked. "If I do this, Arthur won't see magic as dangerous. I won't have to hide who I am." His eyes were full of hope and sadness and certainty. Lance knew that look. Merlin was determined.

"I know this is the only way, Merlin," Lance said. "If this is the way you are going to feel safe and accepted, then go for it. I fully support you." Merlin smiled at him gratefully. 

"I'm so tired of hiding, of living in fear. I just want my friends to know who I am." Lance suddenly felt furious at whoever had forced this lovely boy to grow up so fast. Whoever had forced this burden onto him, making him live in fear of his life every day. It wasn't fair.

"Merlin, you know that Gwen won't be afraid of you, right?" Lance asked sadly. "Her and Gwaine will be on your side, and if you tell Arthur and he isn't being reasonable, they will hang up to make his life miserable." He smiled a bit. "Gwen definitely will be mad if Arthur doesn't act nicely."

"You're still in love with her, aren't you." It wasn't a question. It was obvious. Lancelot’s smile slipped off his face.

“Of course,” he said, “but she’s happy, so I don’t interfere.” Merlin pursed his lips and sighed. He looked down at the book in his hands and absently flipped through the pages. Lancelot took this as a dismissal, and started to sidle out of the room. Suddenly, Merlin looked up.

“Before you go, I just wanted to say thank you,” Merlin said, smiling. “Your support really helps. You’re a great friend, Lancelot.” The knight in question was very touched, and could only nod in response.

\---------------

The next morning, Arthur was up before the sun was, immediately going to the stables to wait. Merlin was twenty minutes late as usual, still bleary-eyed and tired, with his hair sticking up in some places. Arthur did not think it was adorable at all, thank you. Merlin groaned.

“Do we have to go this early?” he mumbled groggily, slowly climbing on Hengroen. Arthur laughed at Merlin’s pouting face as he jumped easily onto his own horse Llamrei. 

“Yes, Merlin,” he answered quietly. “It will take three hours to get to the Forest of Glaestig, so we must leave now.” Merlin nodded, still unhappy about this journey. As they rode out of the city, not many people were up and about. Of course they’re not, it’s I-should-be-asleep-still o’clock, and they’re sane people who are still asleep, Merlin thought. Arthur’s lucky I would do anything for him, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now.

As if he was reading Merlin’s thoughts, Arthur’s voice came out of nowhere. 

“Thank you for coming with me, Merlin,” it said, which Merlin found very touching. “I mean, you had no choice, but I appreciate it anyway.” And there went the pleasant Arthur. Merlin supposed that last night had had its fair share of the not-irritating Arthur, but it was nice when Arthur actually had feelings. It made Merlin love him all the more.

Other than a few stops to relieve themselves, the journey went by surprisingly fast. When the trees started to seem familiar, Merlin knew they were almost there and was on the lookout for a hut. He was arguing with Arthur about the practicality of expensive cloth, so he almost missed the path, but pointed it out to Arthur just in time.

Arthur looked sceptical as they made their way up to the door. 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” he asked. “It looks like a charcoal maker’s hut.” It had used to be a charcoal maker’s place, but Merlin didn't know why a sorcerer would be living here either.

“The old man can hardly make a living practising magic, can he?” he floundered. “I think that a lot of sorcerers are in the charcoal making business.” Arthur didn't look entirely convinced, but he walked up to the door anyway. Merlin bit his lip and looked around, wondering how he was going to make this work. 

“Are you joining me?” Arthur asked Merlin, who shook his head.

“We don’t want to overwhelm him.” Merlin answered. “He probably doesn't get many visitors. I’ll stay out here and watch the horses.” Arthur looked at him with an exasperated look.

“I have never met someone who is so scared so often. Scream like a big girl if there's any trouble.” Merlin sighed, accepting that Arthur would always think him a coward.

“Don’t worry,” he deadpanned. “You’ll hear me.”

Arthur (finally) stuck his head through the door of the hut. Merlin took this opportunity to race towards the trees. Unfortunately, before he got there, Arthur turned and declared that nobody was home, and proceeded to inquire where Merlin was sneaking off to. Merlin had to think on his feet, and came up with the not-so-great excuse of needing to pee. 

After what seemed like eternity, Arthur went inside the hut, and Merlin snuck off to transform. He hobbled his way to the door and pushed it open. Arthur looked up with guilt on his face, which quickly transformed into surprise and anger as he registered who it was.

“You,” he growled. Merlin smiled deviously.

“So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon.” Arthur instinctively reached for his sword, which scared Merlin into saying, “Have you come to kill me?” Arthur eyed Merlin warily, unsure how to proceed.

“That was not my intention,” he finally said. Merlin took this to mean he was safe to walk forward, but stopped as he heard a crunching sound under his feet. He looked down, and there was a broken pot beneath his boots. Arthur looked a bit sheepish as he said, “I broke your pot.”

“You always were a clumsy fool.” Merlin’s old form gave him the ability to say this and not have consequences. He handed Arthur a broom as the prince uttered a surprised,

“Excuse me?” Merlin almost laughed aloud, but caught himself just in time. He walked back through the curtain and started to chop some herbs. 

“So if you haven't come to kill me, why have you come here?” he asked. “I take it you didn't come all this way just to smash my favourite pot?”

“If I’d known who you were, I wouldn't have come at all,” Arthur grumbled, striding swiftly toward the door. Merlin panicked a bit, and quickly called,

“I thought you might have come to ask me to use magic to heal your father?” Arthur turned, taken aback and suspicious.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“I know more than you could possibly comprehend,” Merlin answered mysteriously, tapping his nose.

“Well, given your hatred for my father and everything he stands for, I’ve clearly had a wasted journey.” Arthur turned to go again.

“Do not suppose you know my mind,” Merlin said frantically. Arthur fixed Merlin with a desperate look.

“Will you help me?” he asked hopefully. Merlin couldn't act too eager, that would be suspicious. So he settled on getting Arthur to convince him. Arthur begged him to help, promised him land, money, whatever he wanted. Merlin suddenly felt sad.

“I do not want your gold,” he said. “All I have ever wanted is that people like me can live in peace. That those who practice magic are accepted, rather than hunted. That is all I ask.” Arthur looked hesitant, unsure if it was worth it. “That is the price for your father's life,” Merlin repeated. Arthur finally nodded, looking determined.

“I give you my solemn word,” he said. “When I am King, things will be different. You won't have to live in fear.” Merlin teared up and smiled. 

“Then I will help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I must confess that I looked up the transcript for the last part, because I could not do the exact lines from memory.) I have had this idea in my head for a while, I just hadnt written it down before this. Also, I have no idea if this is going to have an update schedule, but I'll try to update at least two times a month.


	2. New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is alive and a jerk, and Arthur relearns some valuable things about his life.

Merlin looked upon the bedridden king and hesitated. If this didn't work...no. He could not think of the what-ifs right now. He must concentrate. Merlin took the bottle of hogswart and placed four drops upon Uther’s lips. Then he took the sage, holding it over Uther’s prone figure. He started to burn it, but held back. His hands were shaking. He made himself think the spell again, but before he could complete it, Arthur's voice rang out, shaky and soft. 

“Wait.” Merlin looked up, confused. Arthur looked torn.

“My father has taught me never to trust magic, and now here I am, using it to save him,” Arthur explained. Merlin decided to reassure him.

“Your own life has been saved using magic more times than you can possibly imagine,” he said, looking at Arthur to gauge his reaction. He looked confused and slightly frightened.

“What on earth are you talking about?” he asked. Merlin realised that it probably would not be a good idea to explain that.

“I merely mean to say that magic is all around you,” he quickly saved. “It is woven into the very fabric of the world.” Arthur opened his mouth, looking confused and unsettled, but shook his head, dismissing it for another time.

“How can I be sure it’s the right thing to do?” he asked. Merlin felt sorry for him. He understood what it was like to have so much pressure to do the right thing. He had learned that you have to do the thing that helps the people you really love. Because sometimes there was no right thing.

“I know you have suffered because of magic,” he said, “as many have. But not all magic, and not all sorcerers are the same.” In this moment, Merlin truly wished that he was not in disguise. “I wish only to show you that magic can be used for good. I hope one day you'll see me in a different light.” He leaned forward slightly, hoping that Arthur would see this and take it to heart.

Arthur was moved by this old man’s speech. The old sorcerer looked at him earnestly, and Arthur’s doubts slowly seeped away. He nodded and the old man waved the burning sage over his father’s body. Arthur watched intently for any signs that the spell was working, but Uther stayed still. He looked up at the old man, frightened, but the King’s eyes suddenly flew open.

“Father!” Arthur blurted out. “Father?” He clasped Uther’s hands in his, smiling and close to tears.

“Arthur…” Uther breathed weakly. Arthur laugh-sobbed and hung his head for a moment, overcome with emotion. He looked up gratefully at the old sorcerer, who was smiling joyously. 

“Thank you.” It was almost a sob, but it was so heartfelt that there was no mistaking its seriousness. The sorcerer nodded and turned to go, but before he could, Uther spoke.

“Arthur, who is this?” The sorcerer turned, fear suddenly written on his face. Uther’s face turned stony and furious. “Arthur…” he said in a low, dangerous voice. “Tell me you did not use magic to heal me.” He turned to Arthur accusingly, and Arthur backed away a bit. 

“I couldn't let you die,” he explained. “And this sorcerer has saved you. He has done no harm.” The man nodded, frightened. But Uther shook his head.

“No,” he boomed. “Sorcery is forbidden in Camelot. Guards!” 

“Father!” Arthur stood in front of the old sorcerer, shielding him from Uther’s wrath. “He has done nothing wrong,” Arthur protested. Uther struggled to sit up.

“Guards!” he cried again. The doors burst open as he was yelling, and four guards ran into the room, spears immediately pointing at the old sorcerer, who cowered in fear. “Seize this man!” 

As soon as Uther ordered this, the guards grabbed the old man, who looked pleadingly at Arthur but did not struggle. Arthur could only stare as he was dragged away to the dungeons.

\---------------

Arthur snuck down to the dungeons that night. He dismissed the guards, who protested at first, but eventually left. He crept to the cell that the sorcerer was in and peered into the darkness. The slumped figure lifted its head sadly. 

“Have you come to mock me?” he asked, the exhaustion in his voice palpable. He sank back into the darkness heavily, pulling his legs up to his chest. Arthur frowned.

“No,” he whispered. “I’m here to break you out.” The man looked up hopefully, making to stand. Arthur took out a key and unlocked the cell door. He helped the man up and led him out. “I’m so sorry that my father did this to you,” he said. The sorcerer glared bitterly at the ground as they crept through the dungeons.

“This is what I live in fear of every day,” he said, his familiar blue eyes filled with sorrow. “This is what your father has condemned all magic users to. They must hide their gifts, and if they are found out, they are executed, even if they were healing their sick children, or starting a fire in their fireplace, or doing the most mundane of chores around the house. They are not guilty, your hypocrite of a father is.”

The old man took a deep breath, seemingly holding back tears. Arthur frowned, confused. Something the man had said had seemed strange, and he latched on to it.

“What do you mean hypocrite?” he asked. The man looked slightly guilty, as if he had not meant to say that bit.

“Your father used magic when he was younger,” the old sorcerer explained. “Yes, there was once a time where we did not live in fear, but everything changed when…” He trailed off into silence, looking at Arthur full of pity. 

“When what?” Arthur asked insistently. 

“When your father used magic to have you.” Arthur took a sharp breath in and shook his head. “Yes,” the old man continued. “You see, the young queen could not conceive. So Uther sought out the High Priestess of the Old Religion, who told him that she could give Ygraine a child, but it would take a life in return. But Uther would not listen. Ygraine was given a child, but she died in childbirth. It was a tragic day.” Arthur swallowed and looked down. “But then Uther turned bitter and angry, and hunted down and tried to kill the Priestess. When he couldn't find her, he turned to killing all magic users and anything of the like, including Dragonlords and Druids, who are peaceful people. This is known as the Great Purge.”

Arthur reeled. He had been told this before, but this couldn't be true. Merlin had said Morgause was lying. Merlin...how would Merlin know? Had Merlin been lying so he wouldn't kill his father? That would mean this was true. He had heard this from two sources now. This had to be a lie. He was born of magic? His father had lied? Arthur gripped his head. This was too much for him to take in.

“Go,” he ordered the sorcerer. The man looked at him, worried. “Go!” Arthur slid down the wall. He couldn't tell truth from lies now, everything was a blur. What had really happened at his birth, and before then? He had been told all his life that magic was evil, that it corrupted. What else had he been lied to about? He sat there and stared at the ground, ignoring the warning bells. The guards eventually found him, but he waved them off. He could see in his periphery a figure coming around the corner. They sat down, and Arthur saw that it was Merlin. He scooted a bit nearer to Arthur and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Merlin,” Arthur said quietly. “Did you really lie to me about my mother?” Merlin looked caught out, but nodded. Arthur looked down again. “That means my whole life has been a lie,” he said. At this, Merlin frowned and looked over.

“No it doesn't,” he said. “It only means that your father lied to you. It doesn't mean you are a lie.” Arthur looked at Merlin, angry and not understanding what he meant.

“I was born of magic, Merlin,” he snapped.

“That doesn't make you any less of you,” Merlin said calmly. He looked Arthur in the eyes earnestly and continued. “Your father lied, your father used magic then decided to tell you that it was evil. So don't be like your father. You decide who you are, Arthur,” he insisted. Arthur nodded heavily and stood up.

“I need time,” he said. “You are dismissed for the night.” Merlin smiled for a moment.

“Wow, a night off,” he said. Arthur laughed, because it was funny. He was glad for Merlin, who made him laugh when he was feeling bad. Merlin, who somehow knew exactly what to say. Merlin, who had lied to stop him from committing patricide. Arthur’s smile fell off his face, and he turned away from Merlin. 

He stalked out of the dungeons. He passed Guinevere in the halls, and she tried to comfort him, but he shrugged her off. He almost turned when he saw the hurt look on her face, but he couldn't deal with that right now. He wanted to be alone, to fume, to let the flames of hurt and rage dwindle to smoldering hot coals. When he got to his chambers, he flopped on his bed, not even taking his shoes off, and lay there. Thankfully, nobody was there to see the hot tears of pain running down his face into his pillow. But they stopped too, just like everything else, and eventually the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals excitedly* We're getting into the plot, people! 
> 
> Ok, I know I said that I'd try to update at least twice a month, but school hasn't started yet so I've been writing so much more lately. So, I'm gonna say that I'll try for once or twice a week. 
> 
> Also, thank you to my friend for beta-ing this. It made it so much better.


	3. Imperfections and Illnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts his father and things happen afterward.

Uther was still bedridden, so Arthur and Agravaine were still operating in his place. Arthur was not talking to anyone except his uncle unless he had to, and the whole castle was becoming moody because of it. Gwen and Merlin were both worried and unhappy. They sometimes met in corners when they weren't working and talked anxiously to each other in low voices.

Merlin especially was miserable. Arthur was not only not talking to him, he was giving him so much more work and being critical of everything Merlin got wrong. Merlin was getting up early, going to bed late, and was generally unhappy all the time in between. 

And Arthur...oh, Arthur. Arthur was not doing well. He had fallen into depression ever since he had found out that his father had lied. He had stopped visiting his father, and would only talk to the one family member that hadn’t betrayed him. He absently felt sorry for chewing out Merlin all the time, but he couldn’t find the motivation to do anything else. 

Gaius was checking in on the king every day to monitor the progress of his health. So far, he had made a miraculous recovery, although it was less impressive when you knew that it was because of magic. But something had changed. Uther had lost his passion. Ever since Morgana had left, he hadn't had the heart to do anything. He had lost meaning in life because one of his children had turned against him. And he had recently had a lapse in health because Arthur had ceased to visit him. 

Agravaine had told Morgana about these recent developments, and they were both delighted. Morgana had suggested that Agravaine strike Uther while he was weak. Morgana had concocted a deadly potion made from castor beans and wolfsbane and had enchanted it so that nothing could copy this poison. Now they had to wait until the right moment to strike.

As it turns out, the right moment came sooner than they expected; Gwen got sick. Gwen was in charge of caring for Uther, such as changing his sheets, bringing him food, helping him to and from places, as he was still weak and couldn't do everything by himself.

But today, Gwen came up to Arthur, sniffling horribly.

“I'm so sorry,” she croaked. “I don't think I'll be able to come to work today.” Arthur nodded, touching her arm for a moment, then turning away and taking the warmth with him.

“That's fine,” he said. “Try to rest up.” Gwen stared sorrowfully at his back, then sneezed and dragged herself out the door. Agravaine was outside the door eavesdropping and smiled slimily at Gwen when she came out. 

“Ah, sire,” he said, as he slid neatly into the room. “I think I can appoint a servant that I know to be faithful.” Arthur turned and smiled at him.

“No, uncle, I do not think that will be necessary,” Arthur said. “I have plenty of perfectly capable servants that can care for my father. “ Agravaine smiled and bowed. 

“Of course, sire.” He sidled toward the door, then turned and asked, “May I inquire who?” Arthur, who had gone behind the screen, peeked his head out.

“I think I’ll just send Merlin,” he said and went back to changing. He heard Agravaine close the door. Arthur sighed heavily. He should probably do something for Gwen. He had been terrible these last few days. Should he apologize? He sighed again and slipped into his trousers. Shouldn't Merlin be here? Just as he thought this, the door opened and Merlin stumbled in, a heaping basket of clean laundry in his arms.

“Ah, good,” Arthur said, picking through the pile to find a clean shirt. “By the way, Merlin, you will be caring for my father today.” Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur, who ignored him. 

“You should go see him,” Merlin suggested. Arthur kept ignoring him. Merlin pursed his lips in irritation. “You don’t have to listen to me, but you won’t fix your problems by ignoring him.” Arthur stopped digging but didn’t look up. Merlin took this as a sign to continue. “Just talk to him, Arthur.” 

“You are a servant, Merlin, do not tell me what to do.” Arthur was still looking down, but Merlin could see his knuckles were white on the edge of the wicker basket. He clenched his jaw.

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said quietly. He took Arthur's armour and stepped quickly out of the room. Arthur turned and stared after him. He stood there for a moment, then turned and sat at his desk. He took out ink and a quill and went to write a speech. He got about three paragraphs in and stopped. He had too much on his mind.

The problem was that Merlin was right. He wouldn’t solve his problems or get answers by not talking to people. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was stupid. 

“You know what? Fine!” he said to nobody in particular. “I’ll go to see my father. Happy now?” Nobody answered. Arthur pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. It was about lunchtime. He would visit his father’s chambers now.

Arthur dismissed the guards outside his father’s chambers with a wave of his hands. He pushed open the door gently and found Merlin in there, delivering his father’s lunch. Arthur dismissed him, and he left quietly.

Arthur sat down across from his father stiffly. His palms were sweating, but he had a perfectly composed expression on his face. Uther smiled at his son kindly, and Arthur’s mouth filled with sour bile.

“Why did you lie to me, Father?” His voice penetrated the quiet room and echoed around it like the beat of a drum. Uther looked at Arthur blankly.

“What do you mean?” he asked, perplexed.

“I was born from magic,” Arthur said, a bubble of anger rising in him. He forced it down. “You used magic to make my mother pregnant, then persecuted all beings with magic when she died because of you.” Uther narrowed his eyes threateningly.

“You would trust the word of your manservant over the word of your father and the King?” Uther asked angrily.

Arthur took a deep breath as his hands clenched into fists. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the man across from him.

“Well, recently he confessed to having lied about that to stop me from killing you, which I think now might have been a mistake on his part. And I’ve heard it from two other sources, so I don’t know if I’m finding you quite reliable right now.” He smiled dangerously, waiting for Uther’s response.

“You will shut your mouth if you know what's good for you,” came the answer.

“You don’t deserve to be the King, father,” Arthur growled, standing up. “You kill the ones who don’t fit your image of perfection, and you are negligent of the needs of the people. You only care for yourself. You always have.”

“I care for you,” Uther murmured. Arthur sneered at him.

“Are you sure that’s true?” he questioned, nearly shouting now. “All my life you’ve expected me to be just like you, and when I’ve made any mistake you have declared me broken and unworthy to be king! Is that a way to show love?” Arthur was surprised to find tears in his eyes as he found all the pent up and forced down emotion of 24 years of being told that he was a disappointment, that he would never make it in life if he continued being this way.

“Now I understand how Morgana felt,” Arthur continued, suddenly calmer now that he understood the problem. “Maybe not to the extent that she did, but I know now that you’ve had me change my entire personality just to fit your whims. You made her fear you just because she had magic!” He turned away from Uther and closed his eyes. “I know you think magic is evil, but magic healed you. Maybe it can be good after all. I’ve learned so many new things about the world and myself in the last couple of years, and I think that I’m slowly learning to let the past go. So now I’m letting you go. Goodbye father.”

Arthur turned and left. He could hear Uther yelling his name, ordering him to come back, and he ignored it. He was done with this man who had once called himself a father. He bumped into Agravaine in the hall and smiled at him. Agravaine hesitated then smiled back, slightly nervously. Arthur raised his eyebrows and watched Agravaine walk past him but waved it off. Whatever it was would probably come up in later conversations.

Arthur entered his chambers with a sense of newness, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t been aware that he had been carrying his father’s expectations like that, but now that they were gone he felt much better. He sat down and wrote the rest of the speech that he had started writing before. It took him a while, and it was dinner time by the time he finished. He stretched and re-read it. The door opened suddenly, and he didn’t bother to look up, as Merlin was the only one who entered without knocking.

“Merlin, I took your advice and went and talked to my--Oh my god what’s wrong?” He had looked up in the middle of his statement to see a panicking Merlin gasping for breath, trying frantically to tell Arthur what had happened.

“Lord Agravaine, poison,” Merlin managed to get out between wheezing breaths. “Your father, dying, I ran as fast as I could.” Arthur put up his hands to stop Merlin.

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down,” he said. “Please catch your breath, then tell me, in detail, what happened. What’s this about my uncle?”

“There’s no time,” Merlin said frantically. “Your uncle made your father drink poison, I saw. Your father is dying, Arthur!”

“Okay,” Arthur called, already sprinting toward the door. “Tell it to me on the way, and leave out nothing, got it?” Merlin followed quickly after him.

“I was bringing your father some food,” Merlin explained “And I saw Agravaine forcing a bottle of something down Uther’s throat. Uther started choking and turning purple, and I dropped the platter and ran to you.” Arthur turned while they were running with a sceptical look on his face.

“You’re saying Lord Agravaine poisoned the King,” he repeated doubtfully. Merlin nodded quickly. They were at Uther’s door now, and Arthur turned to him. “Merlin, if I find this isn't true, something bad will happen, most likely to you.” Merlin nodded again, although more cautiously this time.

“What I’m saying is true,” he promised. “I swear.” Arthur nodded and opened the door. 

Uther was sitting in his chair, and at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But they got closer and realised that Uther was barely breathing. His lips were purple, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, and his eyes were bulging out of his skull. Merlin’s hands went over his mouth at the sight of him. Arthur looked on in horror as he stared at the man so different than the one he had talked to hours ago.

“Get Gaius, Merlin,” he ordered, suddenly jumping into action. As Merlin rushed out the door, he picked up his father bridal-style and carried him to the bed. He gently drew the covers over him, and propped his head up with some pillows. His skin felt clammy and cold, but he had a high fever. Merlin and Gaius came back quickly, Gaius carrying some herbs and phials and other things that Arthur didn't know anything about. Gaius immediately started to examine Uther while Merlin stood to the side holding things for him.

Arthur watched intently, asking what had happened multiple times, to the point of Gaius threatening to kick him out if he couldn't be quiet. Eventually, it was decided that Uther had been poisoned. It looked as though the poison was affecting his heart and breathing, because they were both weak. As they were talking, his father bolted up and wretched on the floor. It had red streaks in it. 

This was serious. Uther was going to die if something didn't happen soon. Gaius ran down to his lab as fast as his old legs could carry him, with Merlin following at his heels. Arthur trailed behind them, worried and a bit lost, but trying to keep a strong facade. The guards had caught on to what was happening, apologising profusely for not keeping watch. Arthur asked if they had seen anyone go into the room other than Merlin. 

“Only Lord Agravaine,” they had answered. Arthur bit his lip and nodded. An assassin could have put poison in his father’s food or drink, but that didn’t account for Merlin’s explanation. It could mean one of two things: Merlin was lying, or Agravaine had poisoned his father. 

Arthur thought long and hard about this, clenching his fists against his sides. He couldn’t believe either one of them. Or maybe he didn't want to. He took a deep breath. He had made a decision. He called the guards as he strode quickly down the hall. He threw open the door and motioned the guards forward.

“Merlin, you are under arrest for treason and attempting to take the King’s life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cliffhangers...*cackles evilly*
> 
> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was doing so well, and thought that this would only take a couple days, but then my brain was like, "nope, bye" and took a vacation. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again to my friend R for proofreading and fixing my many mistakes. Kudos and comments really make my day, so feel free to do any of that stuff. Much love! <3 <3<3


	4. That Tug in Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur isn't so good at communication.

Merlin looked at Arthur in horror as the guards grabbed him by the arms and jostled him down the hallway. He didn't struggle, only looked at Arthur in betrayal, yelling his name exactly once before Arthur had to turn away. Gaius was staring at him with frightened bewilderment. 

“I’m sorry, Gaius,” Arthur said softly. “This is what I have to do.”

Arthur left Gaius standing in the middle of the room and took two guards with him to his father’s chambers. He felt something under his foot, and lifted his boot. There seemed to be a bit of stew on the floor that looked like it had been hastily wiped up. He frowned and went over to the table, where the tray sat. There was stew on the edge of the plate as well.

Arthur looked up as Agravaine skidded into the room. His eyes widened as he saw Arthur and his hands went behind his back immediately. Arthur’s eyes followed this movement, then he looked up and smiled.

“Ah, sire,” Agravaine said nervously. “I was just looking for you.”

“Uncle, it seems that Mer--my manservant has made an attempt on the king’s life,” he said. “He unfortunately blamed you for it, and it seemed that you were at the scene, so I would like to ask your view.” Arthur scanned his uncle’s face, gauging his reaction. 

“Yes, my lord, I was there,” Agravaine declared, grinning smugly. “I was just checking in on your father, and I came upon your manservant force feeding poison to him. I managed to stop him, but he got away.” Arthur narrowed his eyes and nodded.

“I’m very glad that you weren’t involved,” he said, smiling politely. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” He moved out the door, but he drew one of the guards aside to talk.

“Listen to me,” he whispered urgently. “I need you to follow Lord Agravaine around everywhere. Track his every move, and report it to me when the day is over. I’m sending you so there won't be a risk of another assassination. Got it?” The guard, who was slightly intimidated now, bobbed his head rapidly. Arthur sent him back to his post and walked swiftly towards the dungeons.

He was interrupted by Gwen, who was sniffling furiously. 

“Merlin didn't poison the king,” she croaked loudly. “I know Merlin, and he would never do something like that. He cares about you too much.” Arthur held up a hand.

“Gwen,” he said.

“And what's more,” she continued. “I bet he had a good alibi and you just ignored him!”

“Gwen.”

“You should be ashamed. Merlin is the nicest person I’ve ever met!”

“Gwen!” 

Gwen opened her mouth, then snapped it shut as she heard Arthur. Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder and gently drew her to a nook in the wall.

“Gwen, I realize Merlin would never do something like that, which is why I don’t think he did,” he said softly. “I only put him in the dungeons to give Agravaine a sense of security.” Gwen looked at him strangely. “Not that I’m certain that it was him, I just want to be sure.”

“So,” Gwen said slowly. “You put Merlin in the dungeons without explaining to him--or Gaius for that matter--that you didn’t actually think that he had tried to murder the King.” Arthur looked down guiltily..

“Well, when you put it that way…” he trailed off. Then he looked up. “Wait, aren't you sick? You should be resting.” Now it was Gwen’s turn to look guilty. 

“I was going to Gaius to get some chamomile, and he told me the news, so I came right to you,” she explained. Arthur nodded. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “I forgot the chamomile.”

“I’ll get it for you,” Arthur said quickly. “I should make sure Gaius knows...well, you know.” Gwen coughed and agreed, and they both went their separate ways. 

Gaius was skeptical, but eventually understood the plan. He stressed the fact that Merlin didn’t know this, and Arthur was reminded that he still needed to tell Merlin. But first he walked down to the lower town and Gwen’s house to deliver the chamomile.

She was in bed when he got there, and he smiled at her sleeping figure. She was very pretty, even with snot on her lip and drool dripping out of her mouth. He forgot everything for a moment and sat on the edge of the thin mattress. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

Sitting there, he realised something. He still thought that she was the most beautiful woman in Camelot, but he didn’t feel the familiar tug in his heart. He didn’t know why he didn't feel it, but it just wasn't there. Gwen shifted, and he snapped out of it. It was getting dark, he had to go. He hurried toward the door and stepped out.

\---------------

Merlin didn't know whether to feel more angry or hurt as he was shoved roughly into a cell and chained to a wall. How could Arthur do this? He would never hurt the King, even if it was only for Arthur’s sake. He curled into the corner, massaging his wrists. He was hungry and cold, and it was getting late.

He didn't look up when the door opened hours later. He just glared at the ground. 

“Hey,” He heard Arthur say softly, and heard a clink of something metal. “Are you alright?”

“Why do you care?” He mumbled. He glanced up for a moment, and saw Arthur frowning in confusion. Arthur knelt down next to him.

“Because I like it when my friends are happy.” Merlin glared angrily at him.

“You think I would be happy when my best friend threw me in a cell and chained me to a wall?” he asked, bringing his bound wrists up, then wincing in pain. Arthur’s face changed from concerned to stormy when he saw this.

“I did not tell them to chain you,” he growled, fumbling in his pocket and bringing out a key to unlock Merlin’s bindings. “That's not what I said. Did they feed you?” Merlin shook his head silently. “Water?” Another shake. Arthur scowled.

“Well, I foresaw that, unfortunately,” he said. “I went to the kitchens and got you some stuff.” He went to the door and brought back a roll and a plate of stew. He gave it to Merlin and watched as he devoured it. 

“I truly am sorry about that,” he said. “Camelot doesn’t have the best history of treating prisoners...nicely.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Arthur smiled.

“But why would you bring me food if you thought I was guilty?” Merlin asked. Arthur’s eyes widened.

“Merlin, I don’t think you’re guilty of anything,” he said. “Except maybe of not folding my clothes correctly.” Merlin looked at the ground, rubbing his wrists.

“Then why was I chained to a wall?” he wanted to know. 

“I wanted to make sure Agravaine didn’t suspect anything,” Arthur explained. “I needed him to not be cautious.”

“So you threw me in jail without explanation?” Merlin asked snappily. He was more hurt than he was letting on. Somehow, though, Arthur seemed to pick up on this and touched his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking about that. I know that you wouldn’t try to poison my father, and I just assumed that you knew that. I’ll make sure to tell you the next time I arrest you.” He smiled at the end, and Merlin smiled too.

“So are you just going to throw me into a cell the next time you need to figure something out?” Merlin said, kind of teasing now. 

“You know, I don’t know if that would work,” Arthur mused. “I really don’t enjoy sitting on a stone floor for more than a couple minutes. I’d much rather be in my chambers.” Merlin raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a huge yawn. Arthur smiled at him.

“What if I go get some blankets for you?” he asked. Merlin looked at him doubtfully. “Well, they aren’t going to be from my bed.” Arthur looked at him as if this was obvious. Merlin nodded, believing him much more now.

Arthur had to ask around for the blankets, but he finally found some in the hands of a timid servant. He thanked the servant, and hurried back to the cells. He found Merlin curled up against the wall. He bit his lip to hide a smile. He gently laid the blankets over Merlin, and made sure he was comfortable. He stood there for a moment, smiling tenderly.

If anyone had been Arthur in this moment, they would have felt a small tug in their heart. But Arthur being Arthur, he just ignored it and went to bed unusually happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? Turns out when you know exactly what to do, writing is really easy.
> 
> Thank you so much to R(asberry), who is a Lifesaver. I had literally no idea what to do with this chapter, then she slammed some ideas on the table and made this whole chapter perfect. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> (I must confess that I looked up the transcript for the last part, because I could not do the exact lines from memory.) I have had this idea in my head for a while, I just hadnt written it down before this. Also, I have no idea if this is going to have an update schedule, but I'll try to update at least two times a month.


End file.
